Pacaran?
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: Tentang Sehun dan Chanyeol, juga Baekhyun sebagai sahabat yang ternistakan. /CHANHUN/ONESHOOT


**Pacaran?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dkk**

 **.**

 **ChanHun with Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope u like it!**

 **.**

 **1\. Pacaran biasa aja**

Baekhyun berbisik pada Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya ketika Pak Donghae, guru biologi mereka membagi kelompok untuk praktik minggu depan.

"Yah, gue nggak sekelompok sama Daehyun." Keluh Baekhyun pada Sehun yang masih asyik mencatat.

Sekedar informasi, Daehyun itu kecengannya Baekhyun sejak dua bulan lalu. Baekhyun sih ngebet banget pengen jadian sama Daehyun, sayangnya itu anak kurang peka –banget- meskipun tingkah Baekhyun udah kaya penari ular.

"Eh, lo nggak satu kelompok sama Chanyeol tuh." Goda Baekhyun.

Sehun masih bergantian menatap papan tulis dan bukunya sambil menggumam, "Ya terus?"

Baekhyun berdecak, matanya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berbicara entah apa pada Hyuna si cewek seksi yang memang sering pamer paha kesana kemari.

"Si tiang itu malah satu kelompok sama Hyuna lagi." Sungut Baekhyun.

Sehun sedikit melirik pada Chanyeol sebelum kembali fokus, "Ya terus?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun tak percaya, seolah Sehun mengatakan kalau paman paman goblin yang sering dia lihat itu tidak hot! Sekali lagi, paman goblin tidak HOT! Dan itu sangat tidak benar bagi Baekhyun.

"Dia pacar lo Hun, pacar lo."

Sehun menutup catatan sekaligus pulpen biru miliknya saat pak Donghae keluar kelas, Chanyeol masih berdiskusi dengan Hyuna ketika Sehun menoleh, akhirnya gadis itu menghadap Baekhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Iya emang dia pacar gue, ya terus?"

Baekhyun mengguncang bahu Sehun heboh, sedikit kesal karena respon sahabatnya.

"Dia lagi deket sama cewek cabe cabean kaya Hyuna dan lo diem aja Hun! Demi paman goblin yang pedangnya gede, kalo gue jadi elo, udah gue jambak itu rambutnya Hyuna!"

Sehun melepaskan paksa kedua bahunya yang diremat Baekhyun, kecil kecil begitu, kalau Baekhyun sudah membicarakan tentang paman goblin kesukaannya, gadis itu bisa berubah ke mode bar-bar.

"Lo juga cabe cabean, Baek." Sanggah Sehun tidak mengerti.

Setahunya, Baekhyun juga suka pakai hotpants sama tanktop kalau dirumah, eh kalau di warungnya abang Jongdae di perempatan juga Baekhyun pakainya kaya gitu. Berarti Baekhyun kan juga cabe cabean.

"Ini beda Hun, seenggaknya seragam gue enggak bikin dada gue luber luber!" Ucap Baekhyun tak terima.

"Tapi dada lo kan emang enggak gede." Jawab Sehun polos sambil menatap dada mini size Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing, memang benar juga kalau dadanya tidak sebesar Sehun, apalagi milik Hyuna. Jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu kesal karena ucapan Sehun yang kadang tidak disaring itu.

"Hun, aku ke perpus dulu ya." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun menoleh. Chanyeol berada disamping bangku mereka dengan setumpuk buku dikedua tangannya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayok, Hyun." Ajak Chanyeol pada Hyuna dibelakangnya.

"Gue pinjem Chanyeol dulu ya, Hun." Goda Hyuna.

Sehun tertawa sambil menepuk lengan Hyuna main-main, "Santai aja."

Sehunnya sih santai, tapi Baekhyun yang disebelahnya malah berapi api. Sekarang Sehun jadi curiga, yang pacaran sama Chanyeol itu dia apa Baekhyun sih.

"Tuh, tuh! Lo enteng banget ngomongnya! Gimana kalo mereka ngapa ngapain, seenggaknya elo ikut mereka Hun!" kompor Baekhyun.

Yang diajak bicara kembali tertawa membuat Baekhyun khawatir kalau kalau sahabatnya itu perlu di rukiyah atau sejenisnya.

"Baek, kita Cuma pacaran loh." Jawab Sehun.

Baekhyun masih terlihat tidak terima, "Tapi lo kaya nggak pacaran sama Chanyeol kalo gini caranya."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Pacaran bukan berarti gue harus ngebatasin geraknya Chanyeol, bukan berarti juga gue harus ngintil kesana kemari kaya drama drama, kita juga harus punya waktu buat sendiri."

Baekhyun berdecak kembali saat Sehun bangkit berdiri dan mengabaikan petuahnya lagi.

"Lagian pacaran yang terlalu diumbar entar malah jadinya hambar, udah ah ayok ke kantin."

 **2\. Pacaran mengiritasi.**

Baekhyun mendengus saat Sehun tengah melambai lambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Dia mengaduk jus jeruknya brutal, Sehun menoleh dan mengernyit melihat tingah laku Baekhyun.

"Lo kenapa? Ada masalah sama dosen baru itu?"

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, sebenarnya dia sudah melupakan kekesalannya pada dosen baru yang membuat Baekhyun harus merangkum tiga bab kimia yang tebalnya tidak main main, tapi Sehun mengatakannya jadi ingatan itu kembali terngiang.

"Bisa nggak kalo lo nggak ngomongin itu ke gue?" sungut Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak menanggapinya karena Chanyeol telah sampai di meja mereka, dan kegiatan mereka selanjutnyalah yang membuat Baekhyun frustasi setengah mati.

"Hello, hon." Sapa Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir Sehun. Sehun sendiri balas mencium pipi kanan Chanyeol sambil bergeser untuk memberi ruang Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Aku kangen kamu." Ucap Sehun manja.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sehun lalu kembali mengecup bibirnya berkali kali hingga si gadis terkikik geli.

"Aku kangen kamu juga." Balas Chanyeol.

"Aku kangen pengen nusuk kalian pake pedang gedenya paman goblin!" sahut Baekhyun frustasi.

"Lo kenapa sih Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah kegiatannya terganggu karena Baekhyun, meskipun begitu tangannya tetap melingkari bahu Sehun yang bersandar di dadanya.

"Kalian yang kenapa! Sakit woy mata gue lihat kalian!" cerocos Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi Baekhyun malah asyik bercanda dengan Sehun dipelukannya, sesekali dia meniup mata Sehun main main.

"Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol! Oh Sehun! kenapa kalian keluar aja dari kampus ini terus nikah terus buat anak yang banyak terus tinggal di ujung dunia biar gue nggak ngelihat tingkah kalian yang kaya gini! Bukan Cuma gue, pasti seisi kampus bakal seneng banget karena setiap hari nggak perlu muntah muntah- WOY! CADEL DENGERIN GUE! CAPLANG GUE LAGI NGOMONG JANGAN MAIN NYELONONG PERGI GITU DONG! WOOY JOMBLO LAGI NGOMONG NIH!"

Akhirnya Baekhyun kembali meratap karena orang yang di ceramahi malah pergi dengan tangan yang bergandengan erat.

"Salah gue apa sih, ya Tuhan?"

 **3\. Pacaran kembar dempet**

"Lo ngapain disini, hun?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan buku dihadapannya, dia sedang berada di perpustakaan ngomong-ngomong.

"Ah, gue lagi ngerjain tugasnya pak Siwon, baek."

Baekhyun manggut manggut lalu mengedarkan kepalanya ke segela arah, dahinya mengernyit lalu menaruh novel yang akan dipinjamnya ke meja kemudian dirinya duduk dihadapan Sehun.

"Sendirian a-"

"Ada apa, baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Chanyeol memutari bangku untuk kemudian duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Nih bukunya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Sehun yang kembali fokus pada tugasnya.

"Gue balik dulu deh." Baekhyun bangkit meninggalkan dua pasangan yang masih sibuk dengan dunia masing masing.

...=...=...=

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang mengantri di salah satu stand di kantin.

"Chanyeol, lo tau Sehun dimana nggak?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun yang berada di sudut kantin tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, "Tuh, kenapa emang?"

"Pantesan gue cari di kelas nggak ada." Desah Baekhyun.

"Iyalah gue langsung jemput dia tadi abis bel." Chanyeol membayar pesanannya lalu menerima dua gelas jus, dia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya aneh. "Mau gabung?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Enggak deh, gue ada urusan, gue pergi dulu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tak peduli saat Baekhyun berlari cepat meninggalkannya, kakinya melangkah mendekati Sehun yang tersenyum kearahnya.

=-=-=-==-e-=

"Hun, entar pulang bareng gue ya?" ajak Baekhyun disela acara catat mencatatnya.

Hari ini bu Taehee tidak datang dan menitipkan berlembar lembar tulisan untuk dicatat. Kelas mereka bukan terlalu rajin atau semacamnya, tapi guru yang satu ini memang hobi memeriksa catatan muridnya. Jadi mereka merelakan tangan mereka pegal untuk menyenangkan hati bu Taehee.

"Oke." Ucap Sehun enteng.

Baekhyun memekik senang, karena sudah lama sekali dia pulang bareng dengan Sehun. akhirnya mereka bisa berjalan sambil bercerita cerita, pasti menyenangkan.

Tapi bayangan Baekhyun tentang mereka berdua sirna sudah, karena kenyataannya tidak akan ada cerita cerita berdua, yang ada bertiga. BERTIGA!

Demi pedang gede paman goblin yang mengandung sebenernya mengandung makna lain! Chanyeol malah ikut!

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun, karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengajak Chanyeol. Tapi memang dasarnya Chanyeol saja yang tidak tahu malu, apa dia tidak pernah melakukan boys time bersama teman temannya? Karena Baekhyun perlu girls time bersama Sehun!, batinnya kesal.

"Ayo, baek."

Sehun berucap lembut, membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis. Bagaimana mungkin dia merestui Sehun berpacaran dengan manusia lem seperti Chanyeol?

"Gue baru inget disuruh ke ruang osis sama Suho." Ucap Baekhyun pahit.

"Kita bisa nunggu lo kok."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Baekhyun semakin bernafsu untuk menangis. Sehun itu perhatian, ucapannya menyentuh Baekhyun, tapi penggunaan kata 'kita' sekarang benar-benar mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Enggak, hun. Lo duluan aja sama-" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, untuk menahan ucapan selanjutnya agar tidak terlalu kentara mengandung nada dendam, "-Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Sehun, "Yaudah ayo, hun."

Sehun memandang Baekhyun tak enak, "Sorry ya, gue duluan."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kaku, baru kemudian saat keduanya tak terlihat lagi, Baekhyun-

"DASAR CAPLANG NGGAK TAHU MALU!"

-menggila.

-=-=-=-==d=

"SEHUUUN~" pekik Baekhyun senang.

Bagaimana tidak, tadi Baekhyun tengah mati kebosanan dan memutuskan untuk jalan jalan ke mall sekedar cuci mata. Dan siapa sangka dia bertemu dengan Sehun disini? Jarang sekali Sehun pergi pergi seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, lagi ada urusan apa?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Akhirnya kita bisa girls time berdua, duh gue terharu." Ucap Baekhyun nggak nyambung.

"Eh iya, kita udah lama nggak girls time, entar kita bisa cerita bareng bareng, bisa jalan jalan, duh nggak sabar." Ucap Sehun semangat, Baekhyun berbinar girang.

"Tapi judulnya jangan girls time dong, masa iya Chanyeol jadi cewek?" ucap Sehun bercanda, tanpa tahu bagaimana efeknya pada Baekhyun.

"Lo sama Chanyeol?!" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Iya, dia lagi beli eskrim." Jawab Sehun.

"Chanyeol lagi?!" pekik Baekhyun.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan melambai pada Chanyeol yang tengah mengantri sambil menjawab, "Iyalah, emang pacar gue siapa lagi kalo nggak Chanyeol?"

"Jadi gimana? Jadi kan?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi dan mengenakan tasnya dengan cepat, "Sorry gue baru inget, gue harus membasmi kejahatan di kompleks depan. Gue pergi dulu."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang berlari kesetanan.

"Itu Baekhyun kan?" Chanyeol memberikan satu cone es krim kepada Sehun sambil menatap ke arah perginya Baekhyun tadi.

"Dia mau tawuran katanya." Jawab Sehun polos.

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa protes, "Yah, dia emang cocok sih."

=-=-=-=-w==-

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati karena bertemu Chanyeol di depan pintu toilet perempuan. Chanyeol itu apakah dia punya banyak kembaran?

"Lo ngapain disini, chan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun, hendak menjawab sebelum suara yang amat dikenal Baekhyun memotong.

"Kamu nunggu lama? Eh ada Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menganga. "Lo- lo dari kamar mandi kan hun?"

Sehun mengangguk aneh sambil merapikan seragamnya, Baekhyun tentu tidak kesambet kan?

"Dan lo nungguin Sehun kan?" tunjuk Baekhyun ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghadap Sehun seolah bertanya 'apa-dia-sehat' yang dibalas Sehun dengan gelengan tidak mengerti.

"KALIAN ITU YA KAYA KEMBAR DEMPET AJA!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Kita nggak sodaraan, baek. Lo kan juga tahu." Sahut Sehun menjelaskan. Kalau kalau Baekhyun salah paham mereka incest atau semacamnya.

"NGGAK TAHU LAH! CAPEK GUE!"

Baekhyun berbalik pergi dengan langkah yang menghentak. Chanyeol yang khawatir kalau sahabat pacarnya itu kurang waras bertanya perhatian.

"Lo nggak kenapa kenapa kan baek?" tanyanya agak keras karena Baekhyun yang telah melangkah menjauh.

"BODO AH! BODOOO!"

 **4\. Pacaran lebay**

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sungkan, dihadapannya ada Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang salah. Dia hanya merasa tidak enak.

Bukan karena Baekhyun diam diam suka sama pacarnya Sehun yang notabene sahabatnya, amit-amit deh Baekhyun ngelakuin yang kaya gitu, lagian dia masih ngebet sama Daehyun kok, jadi kejadian ala drama drama begitu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Gue nggak tau musti gimana lagi, baek." Ucap Chanyeol nelangsa.

Ini masalahnya.

Setelah sekian lama pacaran, Sehun akhirnya marahan sama Chanyeol, itu kata Chanyeol. Mungkin tak masalah kalau yang curhat ke Baekhyun itu Sehun, wajar lah baginya. Tapi ini Chanyeol.

' _Chanyeol nggak ada temen selain gue gitu buat curhat?'_ batin Baekhyun sebel.

"Ya, lo harus minta maaf." Ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Lo kok ngomong gitu sih! ada masalah apa sama gue?!" bentak Chanyeol nggak nyantai.

Baekhyun berdeham untuk meredakan kekagetannya, "Lo tuh masalah gue." Gumam Baekhyun.

Iyalah, mana berani Baekhyun bilang begitu keras keras, bisa di sambit kolor kalau Baekhyun nekat.

"Terus mau lo gimana?" tanya Baekhyun pelan-pelan.

Bales ngotot ke Chanyeol di keadaan begini itu tidak ada gunanya, Baekhyun korbannya. Kalau tidak percaya, akan Baekhyun ceritakan dengan rinci bagaimana rasanya terjebak didepan bersama Chanyeol selama hampir satu jam hanya untuk dibentak bentak. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, dia sedang sibuk menghadapi si caplang satu ini.

"Lo kok malah balik tanya sih?! niat bantuin gue nggak?"

Baekhyun tersenyum paksa, ini kalau bukan pacar sahabatnya, mungkin Chanyeol sudah dia mutilasi terus di sebar di jalan raya. Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun masih peduli pada Sehun, lagian ini fanfic genrenya bukan gore sih.

"Chan, gue mau ngomong sesuatu elo tolong dengerin gue." Baekhyun berucap pelan pelan.

Chanyeol Cuma ngangguk songong sambil nyeruput cappucinonya membuat Baekhyun kembali menelan emosinya. Baekhyun bukan eneg gara gara muka songong Chanyeol, lahir batin Baekhyun sudah kebiasa. Setiap Chanyeol lagi berduaan sama Sehun, terus kebetulan, sekali lagi, kebetulan, Baekhyun lewat, Chanyeol bakal ngeledek status Baekhyun yang jomblo kegatelan.

Bukan salah Baekhyun juga kan kalau dia kebetulan lewat situ, mana tau dia. Kalau tau mah lebih baik Baekhyun muterin sekolahan Cuma buat nggak papasan sama Chanyeol.

"Gue bilang gini bukan gegara gue eneg atau nggak mau ngedengerin masalah elo yang nggak penting penting am-"

"Ya ampun Baek! Lo bilang masalah gue nggak penting? Demi pedang paman goblin yang demi apa lebih gedean pedang gue! Gue marahan sama Sehun itu penting banget! Nggak telfonan sama Sehun sehari aja udah bikin gue hampir mati!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi, dia memutuskan untuk memesan satu gelas jus jeruk lagi pada pelayan yang kebetulan lewat, supaya Baekhyun sadar diri. ada yang lebih kecut dari kenyataan bahwa minggu pagi Baekhyun terenggut gara gara Chanyeol.

"Sehun, kapan lo balik sih." gumam Baekhyun sambil menyedot jus jeruknya disela ocehan Chanyeol yang tidak juga berhenti tentang betapa perih hatinya tanpa Sehun dan semacamnya. Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun itu sedari tiga hari yang lalu pergi mengunjungi neneknya.

"Eh, btw nih ya Chan," Baekhyun segera memotong ocehan Chanyeol saat pemuda itu sedang mengambil nafas untuk menyambung curahan hatinya, "Lo marahan sama Sehun nih gara gara apa?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, jujur aja, sedari satu jam yang lalu, Chanyeol hanya mengoceh tentang sakit hatinya, tentang perih hatinya, tentang terluka hatinya, pokoknya segala tentang hatinya.

Meskipun Baekhyun itu teman yang baik, setidaknya Chanyeol tidak perlu menceritakan rencana masa depannya bersama Sehun kepada Baekhyun. Mana peduli Baekhyun pada posisi malam pertama seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi, pacaran sama Daehyun aja belum jadi jadi, mau mikirin posisi malem pertamanya Chanyeol. Mana sudi dia.

"Lo dari tadi ngedengerin gue nggak sih?" kini giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya, matanya yang udah dari sananya lebar, jadi semakin maksimal saat dia menatap Baekhyun.

"Lo dari tadi nggak bi-"

"Halah, lo sama Sehun sama aja. Nggak ada yang ngertiin gimana sakit hati gue, meskipun gini nih, gue tuh gampang sakit hati, apalagi Sehun yang marah sama gue, perihnya tuh kerasa sampe tulang, ter-"

Baekhyun kembali menyedot jus jeruknya sambil menghela nafas, kembali ke posisi nyamannya untuk mendengarkan ocehan Chanyeol yang bagaikan kode kodean yang selama ini Baekhyun tunjukkan ke Daehyun, Cuma lewat.

Dia membayangkan bagaimana minggu paginya terlewati seharusnya, mungkin saat ini dia sedang sms-an sama Daehyun, atau mungkin Baekhyun ngejemput Daehyun jalan jalan, ngebayarin nonton horor terus Daehyun bakal meluk dia gara gara takut, terus ngebeliin Daehyun es krim yang bikin bibir seksinya Daehyun celemotan, terus akhir dari minggu indahnya adalah kisseu kisseu manja kaya di drama drama. Oke, Baekhyun lupa gender sepertinya.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya, bukan karena tumbuh belek segede kingkong di matanya, tapi lebih gara gara Baekhyun berhalusinasi ngelihat Sehun lagi lambaiin tangan ke dia di depan kafe. Mungkin efek dari kebanyakan ngedengerin omelan Chanyeol kali.

"SEHUN! SELAMETIN GUEE!" teriak Baekhyun begitu dia sadar kalau orang itu memang Sehun.

Sehun memasuki kafe sambil nunduk nunduk minta maaf pada pelanggan lain yang keganggu gara gara suara cempreng Baekhyun. Chanyeol cepet cepet nunduk begitu dia melakukan kontak mata dengan Sehun.

"Hello, hon." Sapa Sehun pada Chanyeol, "Hello juga, Baek."

Sehun menaruh tasnya di samping kursi lalu mendudukkan diri disamping Chanyeol, dia meraih cappucino Chanyeol dan meminumnya saat mengatakan, "Tumben hangout bareng."

"Kamu nggak marah sama aku?" tanya Chanyeol kaget.

Baekhyun mulai menatap mereka curiga. Yang dibalas tatapan bingung dari Sehun.

"Kenapa? Gara gara kalian hangout bareng?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Chanyeol memeluk Sehun cepat, "Kirain kamu marah sama aku, kamu kan tau aku bisa sesak nafas kalo kamu marah sama aku."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun minta penjelasan, tapi Baekhyun angkat bahu seolah mengatakan 'lo tau kan dia emang gitu' pada Sehun, akhirnya Sehun nepuk nepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Kamu nggak bales sms aku, hp mu juga mati, kamu nggak bisa aku hubungin, aku kira kamu marah." ucap Chanyeol saat acara peluk pelukannya selesai.

"Eh bentar bentar." Baekhyun menyela, "Lo bilang lo nggak bisa ngehubungin Sehun, Chan?"

Chanyeol ngangguk tanpa dosa, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang bibirnya udah mengkerut, alisnya udah nyatu ditambah hidungnya yang udah kembang kempis.

"Kenapa lo nggak bilang sama gue dulu caplang! Sehun kan udah ngomong ke gue kalo rumah neneknya tuh kaga ada sinyal! Lo bahkan juga dibilangin sama Sehun dihadapan gue! Dan lo uring uringan sampe nyeret gue buat ngedengerin ocehan nggak mutu lo Cuma gara gara ini?!"

"Gue kan panik, Baek." Bela Chanyeol.

"BODO CAPLANG BODO! LELAH AKUTUH DIGINIIN MULU!"

 **5\. Pacaran cemburuan**

"Hun, lo dicariin kak Lay di ruang osis." Ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk di bangkunya.

Sehun yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptop menoleh pada Baekhyun disebelahnya, "Ada masalah apa?"

"Masalah MOS minggu depan, katanya." Jawab Baekhyun.

Dia dan Sehun itu anggota OSIS, mereka lagi sibuk sibuknya karena minggu depan adalah jadwal MOS. Baekhyun sih bukan anggota inti, jadi dia hanya mondar mandir sekali dua kali. Beda dengan Sehun yang memang wakil ketua.

"Laporan buat kepsek belum selesai?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Sehun menyedot susu kotaknya lalu bangkit berdiri, "Belum, gue cabut dulu ya." Pamitnya pada Baekhyun.

 **-=-=e**

"Chanyeol kenapa tuh?" tanya Baekhyun saat Sehun dan Chanyeol saling diam.

"Cemburu." Bisik Sehun pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang berada dihadapan mereka meletakkan botol airnya sambil menggerutu, "Apaan sih, enggak lah."

"Sama siapa?" tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Hmmm." gumam Sehun tanpa minat, "Baekhyun, besok abis pulang sekolah lo bisa nggak keluar sama kak Lay buat beli keperluan minggu depan?"

Baekhyun Cuma ngangguk tak mengerti, yang dia tahu Cuma Sehun yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lalu Chanyeol yang akhirnya tersenyum sambil bergumam terima kasih.

 **-=ll-=-=s**

Sehun tersenyum kaku pada Baekhyun, mereka sedang berada di kamar Sehun setelah sekian lama Baekhyun nunggu didepan rumah Sehun.

"Lo ngapain sih dari tadi gue teriak teriak juga." Sungut Baekhyun, ini akhir pekan dan mereka telah membuat janji akan melakukan girlstime lalu nonton drama bareng, tapi sejak jam enam Baekhyun teriak teriak di depan rumah Sehun, anak ini baru membuka pintu satu jam kemudian.

"Sorry, gue lagi telfonan sama Chanyeol." Jawab Sehun pelan.

"Bapaknya Chanyeol tuh agen pulsa apa? Lo tuh satu jam hun! Satu jam ngebiarin gue didepan."

Sehun mengusap lengannya sungkan, "Gue lagi nenangin Chanyeol, dia lagi cemburu."

Baekhyun bangkit lalu memasukkan dvd sambil menyahuti ucapan Sehun, "Sama siapa?"

Sehun memeluk boneka pinknya seraya menunggu Baekhyun kembali duduk disebelahnya, "Sama Suho, gara gara gue sekelompok terus jalan bareng ke perpustakaan buat nyari referensi."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tumpukan kaset Sehun saking kagetnya, lalu segera minta maaf dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula saat mendengar teriakan Sehun. begini begini, Baekhyun juga nggak mau kalau dia harus ganti rugi, bisa ludes uang jajannya.

"Demi apa, Hun! Jarak kelas ke perpustakaan Cuma berapa langkah dan si caplang itu cemburu?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Dia menghempaskan diri disebelah Sehun.

"Tau ah, nonton aja, nggak usah dibahas."

 **=-=-dd=-=**

Sehun berangkat sekolah dengan senyum semangatnya, tangannya memeluk tas ransel berwarna biru sambil melompat lompat kecil saking senangnya. Baekhyun yang telah berangkat lebih dulu memandang sahabatnya heran.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Baekhyun saat Sehun telah duduk disebelahnya.

Sehun masih mempertahankan senyumnya lalu menunjukkan ransel birunya pada Baekhyun, "Tada~ gue beli ransel baru!"

Baekhyun memandang heran pada Sehun, "Cuma itu?"

Pukulan didapatkan Baekhyun di bahunya dan itu berasal dari Sehun yang menatapnya penuh dendam seolah Baekhyun telah membantai sekelompok semut tak berdosa di rawa rawa, "Ini tuh ransel impian gue! Gue pengen udah dari dulu terus baru kebeli sekarang." Celoteh Sehun.

"Ransel baru, hun?"

Baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping bangku mereka.

"Yoi, Cuma gegara ransel pacar lo gila, chan." Adu Baekhyun.

"Lo tuh kenapa sih, sewot banget sama gue." Ucap Sehun pada Baekhyun sambil memeluk dan menciumi ranselnya.

"Tuh, liat kan pacar lo gila, chan."

"BAEKHYUN!"

 **-=-=d-d==**

Berbeda dari hari kemarin, kali ini Sehun berangkat dengan lesu. Langkahnya diseret seret seperti tak ada niatan hidup. Baekhyun yang entah kenapa dari kemarin berangkat awal melihat Sehun malas.

Baekhyun menunggu Sehun duduk disebelahnya untuk bertanya, hari ini Baekhyun tidak ingin berteriak teriak, karena Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari bahwa dari paragraf pertama fanfic ini, dia hanya berteriak teriak, dan itu tidak baik bagi citra dirinya dihadapan Daehyun.

"Masa lo udah kangen sama Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

Hari ini Chanyeol tidak masuk karena ada pertandingan basket di lapangan kota, Sehun tidak bisa mendampinginya karena hari ini akan diadakan ulangan fisika. Jadi Baekhyun bisa mengerti kalau alasan Sehun seperti tanpa nyawa karena hal itu.

"Chanyeol cemburu lagi." Gumam Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, setelah sekian lama mengenal Chanyeol, dia tahu kalau pacar sahabatnya itu memang cemburuan. Mungkin Sehun khawatir tentang pertandingan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol itu susah menahan emosi, dia takut kalau Chanyeol tidak konsentrasi lalu cedera dan semacamnya, itu pikiran Baekhyun yang telah tercemari oleh sekian tumpuk dvd drama.

"Gue khawatir," Baekhyun tersenyum bangga karena pikirannya tepat, sepertinya Baekhyun harus mendirikan bisnis ramal atau semacamnya, "Sama tas gue."

Senyum Baekhyun luntur, dia menatap Sehun cepat minta penjelasan.

"Ransel baru gue sama Chanyeol."

Baekhyun kembali menghadap depan lalu mengangguk lagi, mungkin Sehun khawatir kalau Chanyeol melihat isi ranselnya yang kebetulan berisi foto foto Sehun sama cowok lain, atau hp Sehun yang ketinggalan lalu Sehun ditelfon sama cowok lain, akhirnya mereka putus terus Baekhyun bisa terbebas dari tekanan karena sahabatnya berpacaran dengan makhluk abnormal macam Chanyeol, kembali, ini adalah pemikiran Baekhyun yang penuh dengan emosi.

"Chanyeol cemburu gara gara gue meluk sama nyium-"

Telinga Baekhyun langsung tegak begitu mendengar kata 'meluk sama nyium' yang keluar dari Sehun. di satu sisi dia bangga pada Sehun yang berselingkuh dari Chanyeol, demi apa Baekhyun juga ingin melihat adegan perselingkuhan seperti itu didunia nyata. Lalu disisi lain Baekhyun bahagia karena Sehun bisa putus dengan Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Siapa namanya? Dia kaya gimana? Ganteng nggak?" serbu Baekhyun. Dia kepo bukan tanpa alasan, jika misalnya cowok yang selingkuh sama Sehun nggak ganteng, kan Sehun bisa dia jodohkan dengan kakaknya. Hitung hitung perbaikan keturunan.

"Apaan sih baek?" tanya Sehun bingung. "Chanyeol cemburu sama ransel baru gue." Lanjut Sehun kemudian.

"EDDANN!"

Selamat tinggal pada citra dirimu, Byun Baekhyun.

 **End.**

 **Krikk krikk**

 **Apa ini?! mohon maaf jika fanficku malah ngawur kek gini, mohon sarannya ya manteman hiks**

 **Aku mutusin nulis ini buat ngetes, gimana tulisanku di genre humor. Soalnya, aku sempet kehilangan (eak kehilangan) sense buat nulis humor gara gara nulis ff LIES sama STARLIGHT.**

 **Aku mau ngelanjutin SARBIO yang ngadat sampe sekarang, tapi susah gegara udah nggak kebiasa nulis humor, huhu sedihnya #ditabok**

 **Jadi aku ngepublish ini dulu, mau membangkitkan sense humorku yang selama ini hilang #semakinngawur**

 **Jadi niatnya aku bakal ngepublish fanfic fanfic oneshoot humor dulu baru nulis lanjutannya SARBIO, STARLIGHTku bakal tetep aku lanjut kok.**


End file.
